This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wells are often used to access resources below the surface of the earth. For instance, oil, natural gas, and other minerals are often extracted via a well. Due to the value of these subsurface resources, wells are drilled at great expense, and great care is typically taken to protect the costly equipment and the environment. Some of the equipment used to extract oil include a wellhead and a tree. The tree attaches to the wellhead and controls the flow of oil to the surface. After a connection is made between the tree and the wellhead, the connection may be tested for leaks prior to production fluid exposure (e.g., oil). Unfortunately, the test equipment is fixed to the tree; and thus is not independently extractable in the event of problems.